


Prince and the peasant

by magicalspacepanunicorn



Series: Prince Virgil, poor Roman [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Peasant Roman, Prince Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspacepanunicorn/pseuds/magicalspacepanunicorn
Summary: Virgil loves the flowers and kids. He just wants to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is a prinxiety fic, but idk how to tag that so!

A small breeze blew against Prince Virgil’s face as he sat on an obscured swing in the gardens. Virgil was holding a small red rose that had almost died, it was wilting and most of the petals had fallen off. He concentrated on the plant letting all the surrounding things fall away. The rose began to stand up straight and grow more petals rapidly as Virgil held it in his hand. Once the flower was in full bloom again, he knelt down and put the flower carefully on the ground, only letting go once the flower had connected itself to the soil.

“Prince Virgil, we’ve been looking for you.” Two guards rushed up to him, bowing deeply before continuing, “The king has asked for you.” Virgil felt his gut drop with nerves at seeing his father as he started walking with the guards back to the castle, or the cage as he liked to call it. They walked through long empty halls before entering a room with a small table and comfortable chairs. The guards bowed to thee king and his son before turning and leaving the room.

Virgil gave his dad a small nod “Father. You wanted to see me?”

“Yes son. I know you hate small talk, so I’ll get straight to the point. You are almost of age, and I need to trust that you can pick a suitable wife to rule with. I want you to meet up with some other kingdoms royalty. Maybe we can make an alliance with another country if you can.”

“I’ll try father,” Virgil tried not to show his panic, “If you’ll excuse me.” Virgil turned and left the room, practically running once he was out of sight of the king. He went to his room. I gotta get out of here. He put on a cloak and grabbed a book from his desk, looked around outside his room checking for anyone before running to and then pushing a large painting to get to a secret passage. Virgil put the painting back and carefully walked down the winding staircase. He opened a small door at the bottom and rushed to the small forest just outside the castle's walls. Virgil let himself release a breath, he didn’t know he was holding, and relax. He pulled the cloak closer to himself and started walking to the little village.

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEF!” A broad man grabbed a wrist attached to a young boy in dark red clothing. “Roman” Virgil sighed.

“I’m so sorry sir,” Virgil stepped forward. “My brother was supposed to wait while I got the money we needed. How much did he steal?”

“He stole some bread and apples.” Virgil handed the man some coins. “You better keep your brother in check.” Virgil scoffed as he and Roman made their way out of the crowd and into an alley. “I would have been fine by myself.”

“Yeah, right. You should have told me you were getting low on food the last time I was here.” Roman crossed his arms and huffed, he hated Virgil’s kindness. He could fend for himself. But he needed the help, not that he’d admit it. “Are the others okay?”  
“Yeah, but we found a new one. Said his name was Patton.”

“Lead the way.” Virgil and Roman navigated the village to get to a small camp in the poorer parts of town. “Hi guys, I’m back.” Roman says as he enters a tent and tosses the bread and apples at the children huddled together. A young toddler, barely 3 and in a blue shirt with a grey jacket around his shoulders, grabbed an apple. “Thanks Ro,” A big smile plastered his face “Who’s that?”

“I’m Virgil, I assume you’re Patton.” A small nod. “He’s so young Ro.” Virgil whispered. 

“I know, they just keep getting younger. It’s breaking my heart, and we’re starting to run out of blankets. It’s going to get even colder soon.” Virgil watched as Patton and another boy next to him shiver. He ran up to them, took off his cloak and made it into a makeshift blanket for the two. “Hey Logan, did you finish the book yet?” Virgil asked the other shivering boy.

“Yeah, it was so cool, and I got to learn about the stars. I even went stargazing.” Virgil smiled.

“I’ve got a new one if you want it. It’s about space” Logan nodded enthusiastically as he took the book from Virgil’s hand. He started reading it immediately. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Virgil stood up and walked outside the tent. Two minutes later he came back in with a sturdy flower crown of forget-me-nots and placed it on Patton’s head.

Virgil almost died at the sound of Patton giggling. “Thanks Virgil.” He stood up and hugged a now surprised Virgil. The small boy could only reach Virgil’s leg, so Virgil lifted him up after a minute. “Your welcome Patton.”

“Anyone else want a flower crown?” A loud cheer of little children made Virgil smile as he got a few small packets of different poppies. Roman felt a smile tug at his lips, Virgil looked so at peace when he was with children. An eleven-year-old boy wearing yellow tugged on Virgil’s trousers. “Are you gonna do the thing?”

“Yeah, now everyone get into a line.” Virgil sat down on the floor and opened on of the packets of seeds. He held one seed, and everyone watched in wonder as it grew into a beautiful circle of yellow daisies. “Here you go Dee. Yellow, just as you like it.” Dylan (as the boy in yellow was called) knelt down as Virgil placed the small crown on his head. Next was a child, about thirteen years old, named Zie. They got given a crown of black and green.

Roman watched in awe as all the children giggled and smiled. They didn’t have much, but with Virgil there it was enough. “I’ll be back next week with some blankets and fresh clothes for them.” Virgil waved as he left, it was getting late and the staff would be looking for him by now.  
He snuck back into the castle, his dad sat on a chair in the corner of the room. “Virgil Poppy Black, where were you all day?” He practically jumped, terrified. People only used his full name if they were angry. “Don’t you dare even think about lying to me.”

Virgil looked down, frozen. He never thought he would be caught. “Virgil. Tell me now.”

“I-i was...out..the-the kids..they ne-needed help...” Virgil cursed his stuttering.

“What kids? You are a prince, you should not be leaving these walls until you’re 18 or married.” Virgil gulpes thickly and nods. He would try to leave anyway. “Go to sleep.” The man sighs and stands up, walking out of the room, leaving Virgil to panic and kill all the flowers he’d grown that day.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short.

Roman watched all the flowers wilt and die, making some of the children to cry, others had expected it. The only person they had was Roman, they knew that. They can’t trust anyone else.

Virgil had been trying to leave, but knocks on the door every 15 minutes didn’t help. He decided he’d just get in trouble as he ran out the castle walls and gets blankets and food from the market before heading to the children. “I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to kill them..”

Roman doesn’t care about the blankets Virgil’s passing around, or the way everyone sighs at the sight of food, he just wants to know Virgil’s okay. That’s why he drags Virgil away to talk. “Why? What happened?..”

Virgil simply shakes his head, staying quiet. This was his problem, not anyone else's. Roman was not his knight and savior, no matter how much he wanted to be. “Virge.. Please..everyone was really worried..I just want to make sure it won’t happen again.”

“Even if I did tell you, there’s nothing you could do…” Virgil stares at his feet as Roman gently takes his hand. “Maybe it would be good just to get it out.” Virgil gulps, he wanted to say, he really did, but there were consequences for everything. He knew that.

Patton toddles over and pulls on Virgil’s trousers. “why oo thad?..” It’s clear Patton doesn’t speak much. “I’m just worried, Patton..my dad’s being a meanie..” It’s not a lie, but it’s not the full truth either.

“Okie..why did the flowerth die?..” Virgil picks up Patton and smiles softly, letting him rest in his arms. “Cause I was sad...I’m not anymore. I can regrow them, if you want.” Patton nods, a big smile on his face. Virgil regrows the flowers that had been tossed in the corner with a flick of his hand.

Patton wriggles out of Virgil’s grip and gets his one back, placing it back on his head as Logan sits under the cloak that had been left there last week. His eyes are flicking over the pages as a small grin grows on his face.

Virgil’s about to walk over and check on him when he’s stopped by a familiar grasp on his wrist. “Virgil. What did he say?” The nerves that had vanished reappear.

“I don’t think I should tell you..” Virgil yanked his hand forward, slipping it out of Roman’s hold. Roman doesn’t give up that easily and picks up Virgil, making him squeal. “What the hell Roman!”

“You think you can get away from my interrogation that easily? No way!” The surrounding children giggle and laugh as Virgil tries to get off Roman without hurting himself. He looks like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Roman walks outside and plops him on the floor. “You’re going to tell me what’s wrong. Right now.”

Virgil huffs and crosses his arms. “You can’t make me.”

“You sure? I could tell everyone who you are.”

“You wouldn’t dare! Do you know how much trouble I’d be in!”

“I have an idea, now tell me what’s wrong.”

Virgil sighs. “I’m being forced to get married soon...and my father found out I keep leaving to come here…” Roman pauses, becoming rigid. He’d liked Virgil for a while, and just the thought of him marrying another is terrifying. “Oh…”

“Yeah...Can you let me just hang out with the kids now? While I still can..” Roman nods slightly, still in shock. Virgil smiles sarcastically and walks back inside, sitting by Logan, as usual.

Roman watches longingly, humming a sad song he’d overheard outside the theatre. He was going to lose the prince...


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop boop, romance and Patton embarrassing people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry if this sucks

Virgil stood in a black and dark purple suit, about to enter a room with many suitors. He’d have to meet them all and that thought alone was sending him on a downward spiral. The doors opened and Virgil walked in. He was met by an array of bowing men and curtsying women in colourful dresses.

Virgil was glad he’d had a lesson in etiquette before this as he bowed his head and they all stood. He looked over them, trying not to seem as anxious as he actually was. The list of names sounded out through the room. Title, name, place. Title, name, place. Title, name, place.

The droning, repetitive sound was actually calming him in some way. By the time it ended, he could breathe properly and he might have actually been smiling slightly. He sat down in a seat, one of the only two seats in the room, while others mingled waiting.

The first person sat in the seat across from Virgil, he was boring. Just boring. The next wasn’t much better. In fact, all but two were boring, repeating the same mantra over and over. At least he could narrow it down.

Virgil stood as the last person finished speaking. He took a deep breath and spoke. “I’m sorry but I can’t keep you all here so I have to narrow it down.” He didn’t want to even have to choose between these people in the first place. “Can everyone except Prince Remy and Prince Emile leave please?”

A loud chorus of sighs came from the crowd as the majority of people left. Prince Emile rushes over to Virgil, smiling. “Thanks for picking me! My parents will be so proud!”

Prince Remy walks over after him, shrugging slightly. “Eh, I’m indifferent. Do you know where they keep the coffee?” Virgil snorts, this is what he wanted. Some friends in this crazy world. “Maybe check the kitchens?”

Remy put his hands on his hips. “Don’t act like I’m daft, okay? I thought of that, it’s hard to sneak there.”

“Ts. It’s easy.” Virgil walks out the room and by a statue, he pushes it aside slightly to reveal a secret passage. “Oh damn.” The three walked down in the dark, Emile clinging to Remy and out into the kitchens. “Coffee, right?”

Remy nods as Virgil climbs onto a counter, opens a cupboard and takes out a cup and a container of coffee beans. He hands them to the stunned Prince who shakes his head as he tries to make sense of how the person he was told was perfect was secretly, what is essentially, a ninja.

Remy makes the coffee, only one cup for himself. “So, how did you know where everything is? They said you never leave and are under constant surveillance.”

“They lied. I leave all the time, they just don’t know.” Virgil shrugs. “I can show you both why, but you gotta ditch the suits.” Emile nods and starts walking up the stairs, Remy follows. “To my room then.” Virgil leads them through a maze of corridors before getting to his room.  
He chucks two cloaks, a leather jacket, blank tank top, white polo, beige jacket and two pairs of black trousers, at Remy and Emile. “You change in the bathroom first, Emile.”

Emile nods and picks out the polo, black trousers and jacket and walks into the bathroom. He comes back out, holding the white and pink suit he’d been wearing. Remy went in next, coming back out in the remaining clothes. “I like this leather jacket. Can I keep it?”

Virgil shrugs as he goes into the bathroom. He exits in a black hoodie and jogging bottoms. “You can keep it. I never use it anyway.” He puts on his own cloak, the others following suit, and sneaks out the castle walls with them.

Emile and Remy stare at Virgil as he starts running through the streets, to where Roman stays. The others run by him and when they get there, they’re very confused. “So, what’s the thing that makes you sneak out?”

Virgil sighs and walks into the tent, starting to smile as Roman hugs him. “What took you so long?” Patton walked over and tugged on Virgil’s trousers, who picks him up in response. “Are oo an’ Ro gonna kith now?”

Virgil coughed, his face turning a bright red along with Romans. “Why would you think that?”

“Cauthe oo like each other.” Patton smiles, acting like he didn’t just say that.

“Pat...I’m getting married...I can’t be with Ro…” Virgil sighs as Patton looked up at him, his face scrunching cutely in thought. “Bu’ oo like Ro…”

“It’s not my choice...Why don’t you get Lo to read to you?” Virgil put the small child down, who ran to Logan. Logan sighed as Patton snuggled into him and asked him to read. Remy and Emile look over in understanding. “So, that’s why…” They both say simultaneously.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! I got a bit stuck and was out for Pride! (Go LGBT+!!) And sorry it's short Please enjoy as I slink back into the shadows, not to be seen for another week. Also sorry, I'm too tired to do baby Patton speech anymore so

Dylan walked over to Virgil with a frown on his face. He holds out the flower crown he’d been given to show it was dying. “Can you fix it? Please..” Virgil gulps as he glaces between the two princes and the small child. “I’m not sure Dee...”

“Why not? You can always fix them.” Dylan looked up at Virgil with tears in his eyes, he always thought of Virgil as a dad, and Virgil would do anything for them, so why not this.

Remy and Emile watch Virgil, both with expressions of confusion and sadness. Smol baby upset = sad. Virgil looks back up at the two before sighing and sitting on the floor. “Fine..”

He takes the yellow crown and regrows any wilted or dying petals. Emile and Remy’s eyes widen, though Remy’s are hard to see through the dark sunglasses. “Here you go, now keep it by the sun.” Dylan runs off outside to play with his friends.

“I-wh-how-what-I-wh-ho-wh-”

“Okay, please stop…” Virgil scratches his arm as he stands up and cuts off Emile. “I’d prefer if you didn’t tell anyone about this...I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore…”

Emile rushes forward and hugs Virgil, making him squeak in surprise. “That was so cool! Can I have one? How did you do that? We’re still friends!” Remy puts a hand on Emile’s shoulder and he instantly steps back. “Yeah, that was pretty awesome.”

Virgil can’t fight the smile that shows as he grows pink and green flower crowns for the others. He hands them over without a word as Emile jumps up and down like a little kid. “Yay! Thank you!” Remy chuckles as he puts on the green one, rolling his eyes playfully at Emile.

Roman walks closer to Virgil. “Everyone loves it, you can make such beautiful things.” Remy smirks and steps behind Roman as he speaks. “Thank you, Ro.” The others words cause a faint blush to appear on Virgil’s cheeks.

Remy snickers as he pushes Roman, making him falls on top of Virgil, their lips against each others as they land. Roman goes a bright shade of red and quickly gets off Virgil. Virgil sat up and glared at Remy, though it wasn’t as threatening with the giant blush all over his face and neck. “What the hell?!”

“Oh, come on. You were gonna kiss eventually, I just sped up the process.” Virgil stands up and brushes himself off before pushing Remy into Emile. Emile caught him as Virgil and Roman smirked. “Why don’t we speed up the process for you two then?”

Remy and Emile both blushed as Remy stepped away. “What’re you talking about?..”

“More than one reason to pick you two, you wouldn’t stop talking about each other.” A squealing Patton approaches. “I knew it! You two kissed! You’re in love!”

Roman picks up Patton. “We got pushed.”

“You always said that people end up together with weird things happening cause they’re soulmates though!”

“I do say that..” Virgil sighs and ruffles Patton’s hair, making him giggle. “We’re not getting together kiddo. Sorry…” Even if both of them really want to.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry is short again! I had help with this. Enjoy how much better it is without just me writing.

Virgil gulps as he signals for the guards to open the doors, letting them swing open to see his father. Remy and Emile walked in after a now shaking Virgil. Of course he'd get caught again.The king loomed over the prince as the tension in the room grew thick. "Send the other two out. I need to talk to my son. Alone." Virgil gulped at the lump clogging his throat as he gazed up at his father's scorching stare.

Emile tapped Virgil's shoulder reassuringly as he and Remy walked out. Virgil tried to speak, to come up with an excuse, but no sound would leave his mouth. He gulped at the lump clogging his throat as he gazed up at his father's scorching stare.

"If you are going to rule this kingdom. You cannot run from your duties, Virgil." His majesty started, circling the shivering wreck of a boy as the doors shut with a heavy click. Virgil stared at a spot on the floor, flinching at every sound as all the flowers and plants started growing dark...Well, not growing, drying up and withering away into brittle charcoal stalks.

"I believe this has gone on long enough, has it not?" The king asked as he strode towards his throne and grabbed a long piece of parchment. "This is your list of brides or husbands to be. Pick one. You will not be leaving your room till you do." Virgil immediately stopped trembling, but that wasn't a good thing now. The shock from his father's words made his eyes widen as he looked up, still never meeting the others eyes.

He took the parchment with shaky hands. He couldn't do this. He had to say something, he was going to say something. He left without a word. Once in his room, Virgil put the parchment on his desk, then flopped onto his bed like a dead fish and just stared off into space. He loved Roman. It was clear as day, but his insides were storming because they were never meant to be.

Small buds started pushing through the carpeted floor. They grew taller and stronger, bigger than your typical flower. They blossomed into beautiful blood red roses, starting to swirl around Virgil. There were so many and they just kept getting bigger. The door was blocked before Virgil could get out. Trapped, he was trapped. He couldn’t get out of the castle, he couldn’t get out of his room, he couldn’t get out of marriage. Virgil whimpered as he crouched on the floor, loud thoughts swirling through his head.

They seeped out the room, through crevices in the door and the open window. He couldn’t take it as everything moved without permission, the door starting to shake. He closed his eyes, for just a second, before falling to the floor with a small thud.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehheheheheheehehhehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehhheheheheeehhehehee

“Did you hear? The prince got trapped and the king’s getting the other royals to save him..No one’s gotten in yet...” Roman froze at those words. God dammit, he just wanted to get food for the kids! So how he ended up here, in front of a passed out prince, stealing his armour is a mystery. Actually, it’s not a mystery. He loved Virgil so much he would do anything for him.

Roman walked up to Virgil’s room door, in full armour and knocked on the door. None of the guards seemed to take a second glance at the commoner in prince’s armour. I guess they have a really bad security system. These red roses, Roman’s favorite, recognised the person their creator was dreaming of and parted the way for him to come in, dropping large petals on the floor as they did.

Roman, being the extra person he was, threw his helmet to the ground and swooshed his hair dramatically before letting the rest of the armour force him to kneel on the floor. That stuff’s heavy, how do they walk around for hours in that!?

He hummed quietly to the passed out prince, letting his hand stroke through the others hair. Virgil nuzzled Roman’s hand subconsciously as his eyes opened. “Good morning, Virge..” Roman’s soft voice made Virgil smile and the flowers start to shrink.

“Mornin’..” Virgil moved away from the hand and sat up, only to start laughing. “What are you doing in that? You look ridiculous.”

“Excuse you! I look awesome!” Virgil rolled his eyes playfully and took Roman’s outstretched hand, standing up shakily. “You need to change out of that before you fall over.”

“Ha! I already fell over!” Roman chuckles as he removes the armour, with help from Virgil, to show he was in his normal clothes. The prince smiled more at the sight of his Roman, the one he loved who came to save him. He, the shy one, engulfed Roman in a hug.

The king charged into Virgil’s room, with three guards who immediately seized Roman and dragged him away. “Hey! Let go of me!! I saved him!!” Roman thrashed about uselessly as he taken deep deep into the castle and thrown into a cold, dark dungeon.

“No, you didn’t. You broke the rules, Virgil must marry a royal and you are not one.” The king said calmly, following them and closing the cage door behind Roman. Virgil’s eyes widened as he walked alongside to watch his love be thrown away and punished. “F-father, please..”

“Virgil, go pick someone off the list before I kill him in front of you.” The king ushered Virgil back to his room and closed the door. No flowers grew this time, partially because his friends were now in the room. “Rem, Emi? Stop making out in the corner and help me.”


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short...and late...and probably bad... I wrote it at 2:30am so...

Virgil walks down to the dungeon, late at night in the dark. Of course he’s terrified, this is the riskiest thing he’d doing yet but he can’t let Roman just stay down there. Remy and Emile follow behind, carrying two, rather confused, young children.

“Wait here..I’ll take care of the guards..” Virgil’s whisper was uncertain as he stepped into the light of a torch. “Excuse me. I wish to speak with the prisoner.” He hated calling Roman that, but the man in question lit up at hearing the voice.

“Sorry, Prince Virgil. We’re not allowed, orders of the king.” A gruff voice came from one of the two. Virgil simply sighs, annoyed. “I guess I’ll just do it the hard way then.” He takes a rose out from his cloak and lets in spread and grow around the two guards, muffling their screams and stopping their movements.

Roman sighed, as he thought Virgil had left, only to see him opening the cage with a smile. “Hey Ro..” Virgil’s voice was soft and kind, the same voice Roman loved so much. “Hey Virge..” Roman chuckled quietly and he engulfed the smaller man in a hug.

Virgil returned it and kissed Roman’s cheek gently. “Ro, I have an idea...just don’t freak out, kay?” Roman nodded slightly, he trusts Virgil completely, always has always will. “We need to get married now.”

“What?!” Okay, maybe he wouldn’t hate that. “It’s too soon, we haven’t even been on a date o-”

“Ro, trust me. You’ll be royalty if you do...and then my father can’t stop us..” Emile and Remy stepped out from the shadows and put Logan and Patton down. “We have it all planned out.” Emile smiles as he speaks.

“Fine...but why did you bring the nerd and the angel?” Logan rolls his eyes at the nickname as Patton giggles. “I’m officiating. Patton has offered to be the ring bearer.” Patton nodded, smiling widely as he held out two flower rings, clearly made by Virgil.

“Oh...That’s adorable, but why Lo?” Virgil chuckled quietly as he rolled his eyes and took Roman’s hands as Logan stood behind them both and Patton stood to the side. “I’m going to skip the vows and head straight to the I do’s for expediency.”

“Dontcha mean I gays!” Patton giggled at his own joke as the others smiled, even Logan a bit. “Do you, Prince Virgil of Agelfore, take Roman Nova to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do..”

“And do you, Roman Nova, take prince Virgil of Angelfore to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do..”

“Then I pronounce you husbands. You may kiss or whatever married people do.” Virgil and Roman slipped the rings on each others hands as they kissed, both blushing deeply as they pulled away. Roman gently took Virgil’s hand. “So...what now?..”


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter, do do dooo, do do do do doooo! Again, kinda short but...HAPPY ENDINGS FOREVER

Virgil quickly pulls a piece of paper and a pen out at the sound of loud footsteps approaching. “Quick, sign this.” Roman, though clearly confused, does so with a fancy swoosh of his hand. The king slowly claps as he steps into the light, making him seem more ominous, as it’s from behind, than usual. 

Virgil shakes slightly, taking the paper and hiding it before taking Roman’s hand with a death grip. “How wonderful. I have a rogue son.” He yanks Virgil’s wrist, making the younger man wince and step forward, letting go of Roman’s hand. “Why don’t I just throw you down here with him? Then the kingdom will fall down and be destroyed, all because you couldn’t see this boy was using you! He is a peasant!” Virgil shakes his head, shaking violently as he tries to get away from the king. “H-he’s a prince now...He signed the f-forms and we, we g-got married..”

The king freezes and drops Virgil on the ground, the others were paralysed by this scene. All but Patton, who charged full toddler force into the king and knocking him over. “You no talk to Veevee like that! Ro and Veevee married now and you canno change it!”  
Emile runs over and picks up the small child, stepping away from the recovering king. “And who are these?!”

“Technically...Pat’s out kid now..” Virgil gulps, he didn’t tell anyone about this part. “WHAT?!” Roman and the king’s voices echoed throughout the castle as Patton giggled and the other three’s jaws dropped. “Yeah...I couldn’t let Pat starve! He’s an angel!” Virgil nuzzled the kid in question as he took him. 

Roman nods slightly. “That is true...But why didn’t you tell me?!” Virgil shrugs slightly.

“I was worried you’d say no..”

“The fact you think anyone can say no to Patton is hilarious.” The whole group nodded unanimously. Virgil held Patton closer as the king got up, sighing. “Show me the forms, then go to your rooms while I sort this out.”

Virgil shakily handed the forms he’d had Roman sign and took the new princes hand, walking to his room and sighing in relief. “I thought he was going to kill you..”

“Same.” Roman sat on the bed, pulling the blankets over himself without a second thought. “This is so soft..” Virgil put his new child down on the bed, smiling at his gasp. “Beddie!!” Patton had buried his face in the cloud like pillows. A faint snoring sound from him as he fell into a gentle sleep. The older two looked at Patton with a smile and lay down by him, falling asleep quickly.

Virgil was woken by a knock on the locked door, he smiled at his husband and son and covered them up with the blankets as he got out of bed. He quietly opened the door, freezing at the sight of the king. “It seems I cannot reverse this without your permission. So, I guess we should get actual rings for you two while...I prepare to step down from the throne..”

Virgil smiled widely and closed the door, squealing and waking the others up, before reopening the door as if nothing happened. “Thank you for informing me, father.” The king sighed as he left and Virgil closed the door.

Everything was going to be okay!


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...took forever and isn't that good but....here you go!

Roman gently pushed the crown Patton had borrowed from Virgil down his tiny head. “Dada!” He whined, giggling as he pushed it back up, the golden accessory tilted on his head. “Yes, Pat?” Roman chuckles.

“Hewp me put the cwown back on papa’s head, pwease.” Patton reached up cutely to Roman, who picked him up and snuck up behind Virgil. “ssshhh..” Patton giggles and nods, taking the crown off. Virgil, of course, knew what these two were doing. They were never very quiet.

Virgil held back his own laughter and Roman held out the giggling, smiling child. Patton stuck his tongue out in concentration as he gently placed the crown down. Virgil gasped dramatically. “A ghost has put the crown on my head!”

Patton laughs. “No, siwwy! It was me!” He climbed onto Virgil’s head, sitting in the crown. “Baby ghost!” Virgil chuckled quietly, picking Patton up off his head and placing him on his lap. “I no a ghost!”

“Hmmm. You’re right. You’re way too cute to be a ghost!” Roman tickled Virgil from behind, making him laugh loudly. “Wait! No! Stop!”

“Cutie tickle attack!” Roman groaned at the knock on the door, he would have to end the attack. Virgil regained his breath and stood up, letting Patton’s head rest on his chest, and his body on the others arms.

“Salutations.” Logan waved from below as Emile hugged Roman and Remy two finger saluted at Virgil. “Wassup guys, did the papers finally go through?”

Logan nodded, a rare smile gracing his features. “Dylan and I have parents now..”

“Where is Dylan?” Virgil asked, letting Patton get down to hug Logan, a big grin visible. “He said he’d climb in through the window.” Just as Remy said that, a small “oof” came from by the window as the eleven year old, yellow clad boy fell in. “I’m here, I’m queer, and I live in exsitential fear!” He jumped up onto the bed as the older people laughed and nodded in agreement.

“I think we can all say that, Dee.” Virgil’s voice chuckled out and picks up Dylan. “You’re adorable...all of you.”

“Nuuuu!!” Dylan crossed his arms and hopped off Virgil, now intent on making some trouble as he stole a pen off the desk. Patton giggled and hugged Logan tighter. “You is cutest.”

“Falsehood.” Logan booped Patton’s nose, making him giggle more and blep. “You are the cutest.”


End file.
